In a typical computing environment or gaming system, a user has a controller that he may use to interact with the system. Controllers known in the art include keyboards, mice, joysticks and the like. The response by the system to controllers in a computing environment may be programmable, such as varying the speed at which a cursor moves on a screen in response to the movement of a roller ball in a mouse, but the signal from the controller to the computing environment is typically set for a particular session or use. Pressing buttons on a mouse, keystrokes and other typical controllers tend not to be specific to the size of the user, the age of a user or the physical limitations of a user.
Currently, there is no known method in the art that allows for human input to a computing environment that can adapt to the size, distance, fidelity or physical range of motion of a user whose motions are the input to a computing environment.